What's A Kiss?
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Makoto admits to Noel that she wants to know what a kiss feels like. However...when she gets an idea...how will Noel agree? One shot Fanfiction. Yuri Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Resoleon here. This time, I AM back from my hiatus, fully recovered from my burnout! If you follow me on Twitter, you'd know that I'd be returning this month to Fanfiction. Yes, everything is fine; I am pretty much 100% recovered from my burnout.

In the past, I said in my profile that I wouldn't be writing Yuri or Yaoi because it made me uncomfortable. But after experimenting so much with a special someone in my heart...it gave me the motivation I needed to finally step it up and try out the homosexual scenes! XD

If material like this makes you uncomfortable, I'm giving you a chance to back away right now so that any complaints will be spared.

Well anyway...it is going to be a pleasure writing for this section again and as always enjoy my stuff. Glad to be back. :)

* * *

**Noel X Makoto story: What's A Kiss? **

On a bright sunny day during the weekend, two roommates in a dorm room named Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya were biding their time, doing the chores and cleaning up the grout.

Makoto Nanaya collapses down on the bed and exhales deeply. "Man! That took forever!"

Noel shakes her head at Makoto. "You know, Makoto. It's funny how you're such an energetic person, yet chores tire you out easily." She said with a leer to Makoto.

Makoto groans while stretching out on the bed. "Shut up! Doing chores is a pain in the ass! No fun at all!"

Noel silently agreed with Makoto. But at least they were done with their chores now. Noel tries to think of some way to lighten the mood a bit.

Before she could, though, Makoto had other ideas. "Hey Noel...would you like a boyfriend?"

Noel's face turned red a bit. She stutterers several times while trying to answer Makoto's question. "I-I-I-I..."

Makoto sits up on the bed, crosses her legs and giggles. "It's only a question, Noel. Besides, we're BFFs, aren't we?" Makoto winks on that last word.

Noel takes a deep breath before replying. Noel sits on the edge of her respective bed that was next to Makoto's. She looks at Makoto who is sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. "Well...to tell you the truth...yes..."

Makoto giggled again. She was full of insidious ideas. But this one could take the cake. She was thinking of how to teach Noel something about intimacy. "Good! If you want to have a boyfriend, you have to be prepared for the first time!"

Noel didn't know what Makoto was talking about. "First time?"

Makoto maintained her giggling. "It's when you kiss him." Her giggling soon turned to laughter.

Noel's face flushed red. "W-wait! First of all, I don't have a boyfriend! Second...I...never kissed anyone before...on the...lips..." Noel's heart started pounding a bit. She's feeling quite uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. But inside, she felt very curious about it. "How do you kiss someone, Makoto?"

Makoto scratches her head and laughs nervously. "To tell you the truth...I don't know either. Hell, I don't even have a boyfriend."

Noel felt a bit annoyed but her face still maintained that tone of red. "What? You talk about this stuff like you're an expert yet you never kissed anyone or have a boyfriend?!"

Makoto felt a bit surprised from Noel's sudden outburst. "Easy, Noel. Don't get your panties in a bunch. To tell you the truth...the only reason why I want a boyfriend is to find out what that kiss feels like. Also, I never kissed anyone on the lips before either."

Noel thinks about this for a moment. "Well...how do you kiss someone?"

Makoto glares at Noel. "I just told you; I have no idea."

It was quite a puzzle that they discovered: The enigmas of the kiss of romance. There had to be a way to find out what it feels like without grabbing a random boy and kissing him. It would be a travesty to violate someone's personal space out of pure curiosity.

Noel was able to come up with another question. "Is there a way to find out what it feels like without having a boyfriend?"

Makoto slightly tilts her head up a bit, thinking of an answer. She tries to come up with a possible answer. After few more moments, her face flushed very deep red and her eyes widened.

Noel notices this and becomes curious. "What's wrong, Makoto? It's rare to see you blush."

Makoto swallows the air in her mouth before telling her answer. "I think there is a way...but you have to promise not to freak out on me, okay?"

Noel nods. "Of course, Makoto."

Makoto takes a deep breath. "I...I think...the answer is that...we should...kiss each other..."

Noel gasps and her face becomes very tomato red. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, MAKOTO! I...I'M NOT EVEN A LESBIAN!"

"You just said you weren't going to freak out! And also, I kissed you before, Noel!" Makoto said in self-defense.

"Yeah, but that was on the cheek, not the lips!" Noel reminded Makoto. "Besides...you're not even a lesbian either, are you?"

Makoto sighs. "No...I'm not but...I see couples kiss all the time and I really want to know what a kiss on the lips feels like. You were curious too, Noel! Don't deny it!"

Noel shakes her head several times. "Yes, I'm curious! But...this is so weird. We've been best friends since...the first day we came here...this is...weird..."

Makoto gathers her courage and stands up from her bed. She walks to Noel's bed, and grabs her cheek. Noel yanked herself away from Makoto. "No...no...no! This is too weird! I can't do this!"

Makoto sits down next to Noel. "It's only one kiss, Noel. It's not like it's going to kill you on contact. Come on, Noel. You know you'd want it."

Noel faces away from Makoto. "Makoto, out of all the ridiculous things you tried to do, this takes the cake. This is just too weird, Makoto! I don't think I can do this!"

Makoto wasn't going to give up easily. "Come on, Noel. Isn't it better to just kiss me to know what it feels like, someone who's really close to you, someone who is just as curious, than with some random stranger?"

Noel slowly turns her head to look straight at the window but shortly looks down after that. "Well...you do have a good point...but..."

Makoto proceeds to finish her persuasive speaking. "At least you know me, Noel. You know everything about me. Also, it's not like anybody is watching."

Noel stayed silent for a long time. Yes, Makoto Nanaya is her best friend. She wasn't a lesbian, but she wanted to find out what a kiss full of passion and love felt like. They were alone for the moment, they knew each other like an old book, and they were just as curious to know what a kiss full of passion felt like. If she kissed Makoto...would it make her a lesbian...or at least Bisexual or Bi-curious? But...she knew Makoto won't judge her if she kissed her on the lips...because she wanted it. Noel takes a deep breath before giving her reply. "...Alright, Makoto...I'll do it."

Makoto's eyes shined. "You will! Oh yes! You're the best, Noel!"

Noel raised her right index finger. "But you have to SWEAR...not to tell ANYBODY!"

Makoto traced her lips. "My lips are sealed, Noel, old buddy! Oh my God, I can't believe we're really going to do this!" Makoto shook the bed a few times in her excitement.

Noel couldn't get why Makoto felt so excited for this. But she admitted to herself that she felt excited for it too. They were going to give each other a kiss full of passion and love...but it's only for experimental purposes, they pledged. "So...how do we start?"

Makoto started to feel her heart race. "Well...first of all...we're supposed to have our faces parallel to each other...and...close..."

Noel faced Makoto and did so. "I thought you said you don't know how to kiss someone?"

Makoto giggled. "Doesn't mean I can try to teach myself. Okay...the next step...is that...we both...close...our eyes..."

Slowly, the both of them have their eyes shut completely closed. Both of their chests were beating fast. It was their first...but only for experimental purposes. They kept reminding each other.

Noel gulps while having her eyes closed. _"I'm really going to have my first kiss...but it's with my best friend...no...this isn't supposed to count, is it? I mean...we're only doing this to know what it feels like..." _Noel mentally laughs nervously to herself to calm herself down. "So...who's going to...go?"

Makoto swallows her saliva while having her eyes closed. "I guess...I will...since I wanted this more..."

Both girls were having their hearts racing. They were going to find out. Slowly, Makoto moved her face forward, with her lips approaching Noel's. Noel's lips were quivering in anticipation and a little mix of fear. But Noel kept reminding herself it's her best friend that's about to kiss her.

Makoto stopped her advance, with her lips mere centimeters from Noel. "Noel...are you sure you won't back off?"

Noel softly nodded with her eyes closed. "Yes, Makoto. Kiss me..."

Makoto softly smiled. She places her right hand over Noel's left hand to make sure that she wasn't alone. She was always her best friend. Makoto closes her eyes once again and proceeded to have their lips touch one another.

In that instant, Makoto imagined Noel as a boy, her boyfriend. Noel did the same. Their hands intertwining felt so lukewarm to each other. The two of them awaited the kiss.

Then...it happened. The feeling the two of them experienced from the kiss was...unlike anything they have ever felt. It was like...a ray of heaven shone above them, signaling that they were about to enter Eternal Paradise. Noel moaned slightly, out of surprise and ecstasy from feeling the soft and wet lips of Makoto's. What she felt was indescribable. The both of them felt so weak, so vulnerable, and so helpless. The only thought that came to their minds...was that they wanted more.

Soon, the two of them started to act upon their instincts and their past knowledge about moments like this. Makoto's left hand started to trace itself up Noel's back. It stops at the back of Noel's head. A few seconds later, it pushes Noel's head into Makoto's, deepening the kiss. The both of them moaned out of taking so much pleasure from it. At that point, they knew that they wanted this as much as the other did.

It was Noel's turn to act on this moment. Noel used her free hand to wrap it around Makoto's waist. Acting upon instinct, Noel pulls Makoto closer to her until their chests were against one another. They felt the high tempo beating of each other's chest. Their bodies against one another; they were quickly becoming lost in the pure bliss of the kiss.

Makoto's body decided to turn things up a notch, though Makoto mentally debated why she was doing this to her best friend. Makoto, acting on instincts of her own, shifted her weight on Noel, pushing her down on the bed. Noel, in that instant, wraps her arms around Makoto's back.

Makoto slowly opens her mouth and slowly starts to playfully lick Noel's lips. Noel giggled a bit at this. It felt a bit ticklish but Noel moaned as well. She was enjoying every second of it. Noel did the same thing, clumsily, and the two of them were wrestling with each other's tongue. Both of them were moaning in pure pleasure. The kiss far exceeded each other's expectations. What they felt was literally better than what they felt before the kiss. The two of them didn't want to stop. They wanted to keep going. The kiss was soft, yes, but it was full of passion, strong feelings, and high love for one another. It would seem as though at that point, they were going farther than what they were expecting but...they still wanted to continue this moment.

Suddenly, they were brought back down to Earth when a female shriek pierced their ears. The two of them halted their actions and turned to the direction of the shriek. It was Tsubaki Yayoi. Tsubaki was just standing there in pure shock at the sight of her two roommates being intimate with one another.

Makoto scrambles off of Noel and closes the door behind Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! Uh! Uh...so uh...nice weather we're having, eh?" Makoto asked in a futile effort to snap Tsubaki out of her shocked state.

Noel shrieks. "Tsubaki! It's not what it looks like! We were just-uh..."

Tsubaki raised a hand to signal silence. "I'm going to be honest. This was never in the back of my head of what you two were possibly doing while I was having an appointment with Jin...but what in God's name was this obscenity!?

Noel and Makoto explained how this scenario unfolded.

Tsubaki nodded. "I see...so you two were just that curious." Tsubaki sighs deeply. "My roommates just keep getting more inexplicable." But then, like a virus, the same curiosity hit Tsubaki. She blushes slightly upon reimagining the scene she briefly saw upon entering the room. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...how was it?"

Noel wanted to make sure she knew what Tsubaki was asking. "How was what?"

Tsubaki looks with her eyes away from Noel. "The-uh...kiss..."

Noel and Makoto look at each other. Then, like twins, they knew what the other was thinking by their evil grins. The two look over at Tsubaki and they both giggled.

"Why don't you figure it out for yourself instead of us telling you?" Makoto giggled while asking.

* * *

Oh, Makoto...getting nasty. *insidious giggle* Well anyway, it feels good to be writing again. I'm thinking of trying this scene out sometime soon!

If you enjoyed this very much and would like to see more, make suggestions in your review as well as your feedback!

That's going to be it! Thanks for reading!

**What's A Kiss: End**


End file.
